An Unexpected Appearence
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: AU. An interrupted night leads to a slight loss of control for Lieutenant Flynn. Please review, thank you


**An Unexpected Appearance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the situation and grammar mistakes**

 **Summary: An interrupted night leads to a slight loss of control for Lieutenant Flynn.**

 **Author's Note: I whipped this up after such a long break on writing fanfic, I blame work. I would like to say that I have so many unfinished but fun fics I plan to post throughout December.**

 **-SHANDY-**

When they had called Captain Raydor in they had not expected her to turn up like she did. The Chief was a little jealous, not that she would admit but everyone else was shocked and ever so slightly dazed for when Sharon Raydor entered she entered with a young woman and was dressed to the nines. Her glasses were gone her hair was flowing over her bare shoulders, her dress was emerald that, if you were looking as closely as Andy Flynn was, brought out the green in her eyes. She wasn't shy in how she wore her dress her cleavage was prominent causing the male detectives to stare.

"Now then, why did you, chief, call me here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and looking at all the men, trying hard not to smile when her eyes fell on Lieutenant Flynn. The concentration on his face was laughable but she had a feeling she was the only one who could read it like that. The two had become close, well it was more than close they had been having dates any chance they could since his daughter had announced her engagement.

 _He was the last person she had expected to see at the ballet studio but none the less he was there talking with Nicole, she was Jake and Sam's 'almost but not quite stepmother'. She waved to her and the boys had bounced up to her._

 _"Nicole and Dad are getting married" the youngest Jake had exploded, his excitement extremely clear._

 _"Er…Captain" Flynn looked up and saw his nemesis. She was not in a power suit which surprised him, he had always imagined that she lived in them. She nodded at his presence but didn't say anything._

 _"Oh Sharon, you have to come over sometime. Dad won't mind" Nicole speaks and hugs Sharon before dashing off with the boys._

 _"How'd you know Nicole?" he asked sounding more hostile than he had intended._

 _"Well, I know her because of Dean and the boys. Dean's family lived next to my brother's house when my brother and his wife moved Jack and I were given the house. Emily and Dean were pretty close in age." She informed him smiling. Sharon awkwardly waved and then went to speak to the teacher, he later learned she often donated money and held fundraisers for the business as her daughter use to go to the studio, he watched her for a second and then quickly exited._

From that day they got closer, Andy used the excuse of he wanted to know all about Dean and if the guys his daughter wanted to marry was a good one. After a while, Sharon realised that she didn't hate him and he felt the same. Soon he was leaving her condo later and later due to their intense make-out sessions.

While the chief was filling her in Andy watched mesmerised as the woman he 'hated' walked around in the dress. Her legs were covered fully but he could imagine her beautiful legs moving underneath it. He smiled at Emily who he noticed was looking at him. She walked over avoiding the weird look from the other old man, who she believed was Provenza.

"You know, you're not very discreet" she whispers to him. Her mom had been distracted most of the night which was not a normal occurrence when she and her mother went to the ballet. Something told her that it may be about the man in front of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he dismissed her comment but they both silently exchanged a look that said the opposite.

-SHANDY-

Sharon was exhausted. She had been up since six making breakfast, then shopping, dinner and then getting ready for the ballet. The case had been quite simple but somehow the chief had kept her there, maybe she was beginning to take her more seriously. She had told Emily to go home and received a strange look from her daughter. Looking at the murder glad to find it empty she sat down in Andy's chair and carefully placed her legs up on the desk. Reaching for the drawer she fished into the top one and grabbed the packet of strawberry bonbons she knew he kept there.

"You know that's stealing" his voice startled her, her dress falling exposing her leg to him. He smirked and sat on the corner of his desk her legs were not maintaining. His large hand lay on her ankle then his fingertips started to caress her every so often going higher suddenly then coming down again.

"I am free to go" She smiled her eyes closed and head back.

"Only if you are coming back to mine" he smiled leaning forward and placing a kiss on her exposed neck. He watched her smile and then sit up.

"We are at work. You know the rules" she smiled into as he held her his hand splayed across her back.

"I can't help it gorgeous" he whispered back he removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. They walked out wearily neither spotting Sanchez who did a double take: was Andy Flynn really holding _Captain_ Raydor? Then they spoke and it confirmed he was sleep deprived because Andy Flynn would never say _"Maybe you can give me a refresher course on those rules"_ to his nemesis, would he?

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story and please be kind in the review on your way back, thank you.**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
